ADLTQ: The Bug
by Mika-chan
Summary: Part of my ADLTQ miniseries. Trowa catches a nasty bug and is sick in bed. shounen ai pointless fluff


A Day in the Lives of Trowa and Quatre: The Bug

By Mika-chan

"So Trowa, how you holding up?"

Trowa would have smiled at the stuffed up voice over the phone but his pounding headache wouldn't let him do more than blink and that was painful enough already. "Fine," he replied, wincing at the sound of his own voice. "Though not as much as I would like to be."

"I hear ya man. This sucks. Hold on for a sec."

Trowa did as he was told though held the phone away from his ear as a whole lot of hacking and wheezing came out of the earpiece. The sound only made his headache worse and he closed his eyes, mentally cursing anything and everything because it just made him feel better blaming someone for his pain. Damn head cold. He sighed. What a low point in his life. Whining over a little cold when it was only years ago he was fighting in a war. How soft he'd become.

"'lo? You there, Trowa?"

"Hmm," he managed out.

"Tell me about it man! It's been nearly a damn week and I'm _still_ missing two of my favorite senses! Hell what I wouldn't give to get rid of this cold . . . actually I take that back. I wouldn't want Shinigami showing up at my front door. How would I ever explain it to Heero?"

'O~kay. I think it's safe to say he's delirious. Yep. Delirious.' For some odd reason the thought made him want to giggle . . . so he did.

. . .

" . . . Uh . . . You okay man?"

"No. I'm delirious," Trowa replied in a rather calm tone for someone who had just admitted to being delirious.

"You too? Geeeeeeeerate!"

Ooo. Tony the Tiger impersonations . . . What next?

"DUO! What are you doing on the phone?"

Wow...didn't know he could do Heero so well, Trowa silently mused to himself.

"I'm using it! What else do you think I was doing . . . and don't even _think_ I'm doing that _other_ thing because you _know_ I need you to be here."

Trowa began to hum inanely.

"Give me that!"

"Hey! Leggo--"

"Just let--"

"I'm not fin--"

Hmmmmmmmmmmm~

"Trowa? Heero. Duo will call you back in a week. Get some rest. Bye."

Click.

Hmmmmmmmmmmm~

It was a good five minutes later before the operator's voice penetrated through his show tune. Pressing the off button he dropped the phone and curled over to his side, stuffing his head into his pillow. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, his last lingering thought focused on a certain blonde's return home.

* * * * *

Quatre let out a frustrated breath, blowing up his bangs as he did. Why of all days did he have to get caught in traffic? He was stuck in the same blasted spot on the road for two hours for heaven's sake. Two __hours__! He could feel a headache coming. Nope, he lied. It was already here.

He sighed for the umpteenth time as he sped down the familiar road to his house, mentally praying that Trowa was okay. 'I hope he remembered to take his medicine at six . . . I did leave enough tissues on the nightstand didn't I? . . . Yes . . . I think I did--but what about water! Wait...yes, yes I did.' Sigh. His headache must be doing this to him. Trowa wasn't some five-year-old. He could take care of himself.

The blonde's face visibly brightened upon seeing their house. Once parked, he jumped out of his car and ran for the front door. Sliding to a stop, he fumbled over his briefcase and whatnot for his keys. Finding them he popped them into the keyhole and opened the door. "Trowa?" he called out. He waited a moment but still hadn't gotten a response. Closing the door behind him he toed off his shoes and took off up the stairs. He was careful not to barge into their bedroom and opened the door carefully.

Sticking his head in he saw his beloved curled up on the center of the bed, blankets cocooned securely around his body. Smiling in relief he tiptoed inside, setting his things to the side and quietly approached the bed. Trowa still lay asleep even after he brushed a hand through sweaty forelocks.

Poor Trowa. A bug was going around all over the colony and both Trowa and Duo had fallen ill to it. It wasn't dangerous or anything to that extent, just a rather nasty head cold/flu. After two weeks of bed rest both would be fine, or so says their doctors. But they would be; he was sure of it. He'd only wish he could take some of Trowa's suffering away. He himself knew how horrible it felt to be sick. It wasn't good at all . . . Well, save for the pampering . . . though other than that it definitely wasn't good at all.

"Hi."

Quatre jerked back in surprise before eyes softened as they looked at green. "Hi," he said back, voice as soft as the other's. "How are you feeling?"

The brunette attempted a shrug. "The same."

"Not good then hm? I'm sorry."

Trowa smiled a little, shaking his head. "Nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who caught that bug."

"Aa, that you did, but I'm sorry all the same for your suffering while I'm in top shape."

"No need to rub it in." Trowa's raspy voice was playful.

"Sorry love. But just stating the facts." His reply was all the more playful before taking a more serious tone. "Trowa, did you remember to take your medicine?"

"Yes Mom."

"Ha ha. Very cute."

"I know. I'm delirious." It was said as if he were proud.

"I see. Have you been talking to Duo?"

"Yep."

"Well, that explains it." Quatre straightened up from his kneeling position. "I'm going to go make dinner now. How does chicken noodle soup sound?"

"Mm mm good."

That did it. Quatre burst out laughing, unable to contain himself. He never knew Trowa could be this comical when sick. Gaining back a semblance of control Quatre kissed Trowa lightly on the forehead, a wide smile still on his face. "I won't be long with your soup. Sleep if you need to though, while I'm cooking it okay?"

"'Kay . . . "

He wasn't halfway across the room before Trowa had lapsed back to sleep. Glancing back from the doorway, Quatre watched Trowa's slumbering face, expression soft.

Get better soon Trowa.

End.

Fluffy ain't it? ^^ This is the last one . . . I promise ^^;


End file.
